the lonely girl
by wisechild15
Summary: she was the one who carried out their deed, the one born from the devils eyes.


One night a lonely girl sat at a table. She was reading something. I don't even think she knew what she was reading. But she was looking at it with suspicious, teary eyes. Those eyes a fair shade of blue. Her hair, the smell of ashes and the color of dirt. Taking her fingers she traced the letters, over and over again. A single tear, full with sorrow and pain. Whispering to herself she calmly walked to the window, and spoke with such pain, "I killed my daddy!" those words seem to echo through the hollow house, like the rattling a bones, she shook. Trembling with fear. She knew her daddy wasn't dead. He never died; he was the forever lasting angel. Her daddy was an angel; he had conceived a devil child. She was the spot of Satan. she never told her daddy that she loved him, never sat on his lap and demanded a story, never asked her daddy big questions about life. She sat in her room chanting the words of the devil; she toyed with black magic and tried to raise the dead. Never did her parents ask her about it and never did they once punish her. Once her mother told her to do something, the little child looked at her mother with innocent eyes and stabbed her mother in the heart. Never once did her father ask why. No questions, no trouble. While still in her mothers womb, the little girl would cause her mother such pain. Causing her mother to have such diseases, the doctors would turn away. Some how her mother had survived.  
The little girl took her hand and put it against the foggy window. Slowly, she moved her fingers up, and then made a line across that. The symbol of a cross. A bloody cross, on e which caused her such joy! A slow smile slide across her small face. Her teeth so white, almost like pearls. tiny white pearls. Glowing against the full moon. Standing there, naked, the girl walked to the living room, where the fire in the fire place tried to fight against the wind, somehow the fire had lost and the wind howled with victory. Sitting in her fathers old green chair, she folded her hands neatly in her lap, waiting expectantly, for the answers she so desperately wanted.

Earlier that night

the rain slide down the window panes, as the storm finally let up a little.  
a white car pulled into the drive way, stopping short in front of the garage. A tall lean, man stepped out, covering his head with his brief case to shelter himself from the rain. Striding to the front door he walked into the entry of his home. Seeing as his house was dark, he suspected his daughter was not home. He at that thought and walked to the kitchen. Setting his now wet brief case on the counter. With the smile still on his face he whistled his favorite tune. Debating on what he should eat for dinner, he heard a small creak in the wood floors. Slowly turning around, he came face to face with his daughter. The smile disappeared from his well chiseled face. She was holding something behind her back. The girl walked toward him, still hiding her hand from him. She looked him square in the eye, challenging him to ask her the question. She knew he was eyeing her hand and she laughed inwardly at his worried eyes. Still walking towards him, she slowly held up her hand. It was a knife. A rather big one. She smiled when he backed away from her. Still approaching him with deadly eyes. His hands touched the wall, searching for some kind of object to defend himself, finding nothing he said a silent prayer. Praying God would help him. She had him cornered, she knew she would succeed. She threw a punch in his kidney, clutching his stomach he slides to the floor in pain. This was his opportune moment to kill him or send him to her dark under lords. Carefully guiding her knife to his heart, she struck slow and wiggled the knife in deeper. Turning the knife in slow circles, while the crimson red blood flows out of his tweed jacket. His eye bulged with pain and fear. the pupils getting bigger every time she drove the knife deeper. Her eyes glowed red and the once drained energy was now revived into her veins. Taking the bloody knife out, she licked it, savoring the taste of her father's blood. If there was one thing that she liked about her father, it would most likely be his blood. The ruby redness, the sweet smell of salt. it was all too good. he let out a small whimper as his last breath was taken. Throwing the knife against the wall, she out the white candle in front of him, lighting it, she chanted for her masters to take this body from her sight. the body elapsed into liquid and seeped through the floor. Her deed was done. A small weight was lifted from her shoulders, and she let out a sigh of relief. Climbing on the counter she sat in the sink and stripped of her cloths. Putting them in the sink, she poured gasoline on them, soaking them thoroughly. Cradling them, she jumped down and walked to the living room. putting her soaked cloths in the fire place, and lighting them with a match. the blazing fire light reflection in her eyes. Eyeing the brief case on the counter she wondered what her father was working on. Skipping like a giddy child to the kitchen, she pulled the brief case off the counter and set it on the kitchen table. Taking a seat, she undid the latch and looked inside. Nothing but papers, meaningless papers. But one paper caught her eye. it read "confidential." curious as to what it could be she took it out. Opening the brown folder, she read the contents.  
"Child adoption form" two different signatures were on it, ones which she didn't recognize. "by signing this paper, you are agreeing to adopt the child of Chuck Cooperman, his daughter Theodora Cooperman." she couldn't believe what she saw! So the old bastard did have a brain of his own. Clutching the papers she went to the window.

Back to present time

still sitting in her fathers chair she waited for her masters to come and give her some kind o answers. The wind howled louder and she knew they were coming. Light consumed the room and two figures appeared in front of her. She had never seen her masters before; they were very tall and handsome. The tallest had shorn blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a body well built. The other had brown hair and deep blue eyes, piercing her with such intensity; he too had a well built body. Strong and lean, hands the size of bowling balls that could crush a skull but soft enough to caress a small child. She stood and knelt before them. A gentle hand set upon her head, indicating that she could stand. Standing slowly she looked at them with anticipating eyes. They looked her up and down memorizing every curve of her body. They like what they saw. A girl the age of 16 standing in front of them. Her body so lean and gentle they wondered if she was the one who had carried out their deed. Waiting patiently while they looked at her with hungry eyes, she stood pretending not to be bothered by their wondering eyes. Finally they looked at each other and nodded with a small smile. the tallest introduced himself, "I am Gabriel, and this is Michael" he indicated with his massive hand, " we are your masters, i suppose you want some sort of answer?"  
"yes I  
"did I say you could talk?" his face merely inches from hers.  
She shook her head.  
Gabriel was a fierce man and she liked that. She wasn't supposed to fall for her masters, unless they wanted her, but that was a deed for only a high position person. And she wasn't one of them. A deed in their bed was a gift from the gods and a blessing of gratitude. It was only a one time thing but a thing that would capture your soul and take you to a place of womanhood.  
"Come with us." Michael said.  
Following them she walked into the light.

finis


End file.
